


Is This the Best You Can Do?

by mama_newt



Category: A Wrinkle In Time
Genre: Crying, Its late okay, everybodys embarrassed, is this the best you can do, movie version - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_newt/pseuds/mama_newt
Summary: What if, in the Happy Medium’s cave, they had seen slightly different things? What if Mrs. Which chose to show Meg and the others what happens to Calvin? What if that’s the reason she’s willing to go on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s late, I’m rewatching the movie, I had an idea, so let’s just go. :)  
> Also, expect a Darkest Minds fic soon!!
> 
> **I don’t own A Wrinkle In Time**

“And this time, don’t look away.” 

Meg closes her eyes. Charles Wallace does. Calvin does. They all do, ready for what Mrs. Which is going to show them. 

“The IT’s home may be Camazotz,” 

* * *

Meg doesn’t hear the rest. She’s too focused on the black tendrils snaking out from the roiling mass. 

They slither towards Earth, exploding when they touch the surface. 

They’re shown jealousy. Two teachers jealou of the newly promoted Principal Jenkins. 

Self-loathing. Veronica, staring in the mirror at herself, looking at models in magazines. Standing on a scale. _Too heavy. Too fat._ Glaring at her diet poster. 

Rudeness. An old man, sitting alone, keeping to himself. His night disturbed by the ruffians who take his hat and his groceries that he’s worked so hard for. Throwing them out into the wet street.

And then something that makes them all catch their breath. Mrs. Which decides Meg needs a little extra encouragement.

It’s Calvin, holding an orange envelope, handing it to his father. His report card. 

His father scans it, reading off the scores. “Ninety. Eighty nine. Eighty six. Eighty four. Eighty two.” He crumples the paper in his fist and throws it at his son. Calvin flinches away, not making eye contact. “Eighty two? Is that the best you can do, or are you just an idiot?” 

Calvin can’t move, can’t speak.  _Please, no._

“I-I’m sorry-I’ll do better-”

”I’ll ask for your input when I want it!” his father roars, his fist whirling out and hitting Calvin in the face. He cries out and slides to the ground, cradling his jaw. 

His father kicks at him and he scrambles backwards.  _I’m sorry, I’m useless, I’m sorry._

Once Calvin is backed up against the wall, his father kneels down beside him and grabs a clump of his brown hair, twisting his head to the side. There’s a red mark forming on Calvin’s jaw already. 

“If anyone asks, you got hit in the face with a basketball. Understand?” Calvin nods the best he can, and then his father slams his head into the wall. He blacks out, and when he comes to, his father is gone. He crawls up the stairs, sniffling pitifully. 

Then he locks himself in the bathroom and takes his shirt off. Bruises run up his side, a dark one on his cheek. The tears are cold against his skin, and he slides to the ground in front of the door. Calvin cradles his side with one arm, and sobs into the other. 

* * *

 

Meg opens her eyes with a gasp. Calvin is staring at his hands, eyes wide. He backs up a step. 

“N-no, you weren’t supposed...you weren’t supposed to see that,” he mumbles. 

Only Mrs. Which had foreseen what was coming, and the other two Misses watch Calvin sadly. 

“Cavin?” Meg says. “Are you alright? Was that real?” 

He takes a deep breath, blinking the tears from his eyes. 

Then, he raises his shirt, revealing bruises identical to the ones from the memory. 

That’s what sets Meg off. Calvin, sweet, caring, kind, Calvin does not deserve what he is getting. 

She’s determined now. She’s going to find her father, stop Camazotz, and save Calvin from a life of misery. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its literally been two months....  
> I posted a little note on my Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda fic, so if you’d like a more in depth description of what’s going on, please head there.   
> Long story short, I’ve been really busy. I might disappear again, but hopefully not for too long! 
> 
> P.S. This fic will definitely be off, especially this chapter (I’m adding a little extra night) so just be aware! 
> 
> **I don’t own a Wrinkle In Time**

Meg desperately wants to say something to Calvin. Anything, really. It doesn’t matter. Hey. How are you. Feeling alright? 

But no. She’s  lying down in the Happy Medium’s cave, Charles Wallace curled up beside her. All she can do is think about what she saw, and then think about her own parents. She could never imagine them hitting her, much less getting angry over grades. A ninety was something to be proud of! 

Is that really Calvin’s reality? Knowing that even if he does his best, it’s still not enough?

Meg sits up and watches him. He’s sleeping on the other side, away from her and Misses. He faces away from her, but it’s not hard for her to see the shaking in his shoulders. At first, she thinks he’s awake, and crying. 

But, after she softly calls his name and he doesn’t respond, she quietly gets up to go over to him. 

Crouching in front of his terrified face, she realizes he’s having a nightmare. 

“Calvin?” she says, tentatively shaking his shoulder. “Calvin? Wake up, it’s just a dream.” 

He grabs onto her wrist in his fear, still asleep. 

A second later, he jerks up and stares at her with wide and horrified eyes. 

“Calvin?” Meg whispers. 

“I-he-” the boy is barely able to get a sentence out, and, upon instinct, Meg opens her arms and he falls into them, sobbing into her shoulder. 

“It’s alright,” she says. “You’re here with us. You’re safe now.” From your father, at least, Meg thinks. Camazots and the IT are still a threat. 

Charles Wallace sees the commotion and comes over, cautiously tapping Calvin on the shoulder. He looks up with puffy eyes. 

Charles Wallace folds his arms. “You don’t need him! We can be your family now! A really cool, space traveling family!” 

Calvin laughs and little and raises his hand to wipe the tears off his cheeks. 

“Alright, kid. Let’s go kick the IT’s butt.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest fic I’ve ever written. I think this is probably the last chapter, but if I get any more ideas, I’ll continue!   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So...was it good? Leave a comment if you’d like a second chapter! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
